A cartridge reloading tool for holding a cartridge case during a cartridge reloading operation.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,319,511 to McLean, there is disclosed a cartridge holder having an upper portion with three recesses on one side for mounting cartridge clamping fingers for slidable movement and a recess on the opposite side thereof for the cartridge rim being slid through to a position to be clamped by the fingers, and a cam ring for adjustably positioning the fingers. U.S. Pat. No. 3,107,575 to Paul discloses a shell holder jig having three grooves on the same side of the body, two of the grooves mounting jaws to be resiliently urged toward one another, and the third groove being a feed groove for a cartridge case being moved between the jaws. U.S. Pat. No. 3,345,903 to Purdie discloses cartridge case holding jaws that are resiliently urged toward one another, said jaws being provided with elongated slots to have screws extended therethrough. Further, it is old to provide a primer seater having a planar vertical surface with a plunger bore opening thereto, a vertical primer supply tube having a lower end opening to the plunger bore, and three eccentrics held in fixed adjusted positions against the planar surface by screws for holding a cartridge case with one eccentric being at a lower elevation than the plunger bore and the other two being on transverse opposite sides of and forwardly of the bore.
In order to make improvements in cartridge case holder apparatus for holding a cartridge case during a reloading operation, this invention has been made.